The Effects Of Abstinence
by lionfish13
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu haven't slept together since the night that Miyagi confessed his love. Shinobu's had enough. It's time to implement a plan of seduction. Rated MA for lots of lovin' - essentially a PWP.


**Hey everyone! This fic is a fill for a request from kimmy cakes, who sent it to me I think last summer and it has taken me all this time to finally finish it :/ So very sorry it's taken so long! But at last, here it is. It was supposed to be much shorter to put in my Terrorist Oneshots series, but as it's turned out so long, I've made it a oneshot on its own.**

**Please be aware - this is essentially a PWP, it is extremely explicit, so if you don't like that kind of thing, stop reading now!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Effects Of Abstinence

Shinobu bit his lip in frustration. He and Miyagi had been dating officially now for five weeks, ever since Miyagi had declared his love for him at Sensei's grave – and yet, the old man hadn't laid a finger on him since that night when he took Shinobu's virginity.

It wasn't like Shinobu hadn't tried – he had asked Miyagi several times if he could stay over and his response was always the same, that Shinobu's parents would worry. He had started wearing too tight t-shirts to try and entice Miyagi, had walked in on him 'accidentally' when he was coming out of the shower and let his gaze linger a little longer than necessary on the older man's long, toned torso and muscular thighs, even as Miyagi had turned away, ignoring him entirely, though at least rewarding him with the glorious sight of his firm buttocks. Shinobu had even attempted to seduce Miyagi with food, letting his soft, red lips wrap around the full, rounded body of a sweet strawberry, sucking the juices and batting his eyelashes with what he hoped was a 'come hither' look. Miyagi had merely smirked and grabbed a tissue to wipe away the juice trickling down Shinobu's chin, before getting up from the table and disappearing into the kitchen with his dirty dishes.

Nothing worked! Shinobu knew he didn't have experience of seducing men on which to draw to help himself, but he had done a little online research and none of the tips or tricks he had picked up were helping. He would have been seriously worried that Miyagi didn't want him, if it weren't for the fact that the man's eyes clearly lit up whenever Shinobu came round and that he didn't seem in a hurry for the boy to leave. But why wouldn't he just _touch_ him again?!

It was true that their first time together had been rather painful and difficult for Shinobu at first, but he had started to enjoy it and he imagined it would only get easier the more they did it. He was eager to give it another go and, frankly, was just desperate to be close to his Miyagi again.

Maybe it was time to stop being coy and go all out to get what he wanted.

He glanced over from where he was sitting on the sofa, maths textbook in hand, at Miyagi, who had settled down at the dining table an hour ago to work his way through a stack of essays. Shinobu frowned as he looked more closely; Miyagi was sprawled across the table top, eyes shut and mouth open, a little drool dribbling onto the paper beneath him.

Shinobu scowled at the sight; Miyagi had promised that once he was finished with work, he would spend some proper time with Shinobu. That didn't look likely now that he'd been asleep for goodness knows how long. Then, a sudden thought came to him which wiped the scowl from his face and replaced it with a wide-eyed, calculating expression.

Quietly, Shinobu rose from the sofa, grabbed his mp3 player from his school bag, slipped quickly into Miyagi's bedroom to fetch the rest of the required tools for what he had in mind and snuck back out, tiptoeing up to Miyagi so as not to wake him. Squatting, he carefully wrapped one of Miyagi's belts around his right leg and the leg of the chair and pulled it tight, strapping them together. Then he repeated his actions with Miyagi's left leg, all the while keeping a close eye on Miyagi's face in case the other man woke up. Other than a short, light snuffle, Miyagi made no noise and his eyes stayed shut.

Standing up, Shinobu gently took each of Miyagi's wrists in turn and strapped them to the armrests. Breathing deeply, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Miyagi was firmly tied down, though Shinobu had been careful not to pull the belts too tight so that they were painful on Miyagi's skin. With trembling hands, he picked up his mp3 player and scrolled through his playlists to find a suitable song.

The sudden burst of music right in front of him finally jerked Miyagi awake and he looked up, feeling somewhat disconcerted when he found he couldn't move his arms or legs. Jerking his limbs, he huffed and glared up at Shinobu, anger and annoyance forming deep frown lines on his forehead.

"Shinobu, what the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

Shinobu swallowed nervously, but forced himself to continue. Stepping forward, he placed his trembling hands on the side of Miyagi's face and replied,

"No need to worry, Miyagi – I have a treat for you, it's a surprise."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Miyagi's, glad that the man was still too overcome with shock to react, in case he turned away or even bit him in his anger.

Stepping back again, Shinobu turned the volume up and took a deep breath. Steeling his nerves, he wiped his moist palms against his trousers and tried to loosen his body, starting to sway to the music. He flicked his hips to the left, then to the right, running his hands in what he hoped was a seductive motion up his sides and down his chest.

Miyagi's mouth dropped open as he watched his awkward yet adorable lover gyrating in front of him, even as his youthful cheeks burned crimson. He wasn't happy about waking up tied to a chair, but if that's what it took to get such a show, he didn't think he could hold on to his anger for long.

Shinobu took a deep breath and slowly pushed it out again. He knew his cheeks were glowing yet again and tried to focus on Miyagi instead, on the way that his lover's forehead was smoothing out and his eyes hardening and brightening as Shinobu captivated him.

Inspired by Miyagi's burgeoning interest, Shinobu slowly began to gain confidence, stepping smoothly forward, his awkward, slightly bumbling movements taking on a newfound grace as he pressed closer to Miyagi, leaning over him slightly, holding the older man's gaze with his intense grey eyes.

Miyagi gulped. It was such a novel experience, to have Shinobu in control. Now that he was physically restrained, unable to even reach out and touch his incredibly sexy, seductive, young lover whose sensuous full lips were now hovering so close to his own, Miyagi was feeling overwhelmingly aroused. He tugged at his bonds, growling slightly at the discovery that Shinobu had tied him down well, and stared hungrily at the lips quirking in front of him. Oh, Shinobu knew exactly what he was doing to Miyagi. Miyagi's eyes snapped up to meet Shinobu's in a calculating look for just a second before he surged upwards, ignoring the leather digging into his wrists in his desperation to smash his lips against Shinobu's in a brief, frenzied kiss.

Shinobu pulled back in surprise. He stared at Miyagi with wide eyes for a moment, before slowly letting his gaze travel over his lover's body, noting Miyagi's arms straining against their bonds, his heaving chest, darkened, lustful eyes and – most especially – the tight bulge in his trousers. Shinobu's tongue darted out and he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

Reaching out, he placed his hands on Miyagi's wrists. Miyagi's breath hitched at the sudden hope that Shinobu was about to release him, but Shinobu instead slowly ran his hands up the tight muscles hidden in Miyagi's sleeves, trailed his fingers across his shoulders and down his chest, brushing Miyagi's nipples with his fingertips.

Shinobu stilled when he reached the waistband of Miyagi's trousers. Glancing up, he found Miyagi's heavy gaze watching him intently. He licked his lips once more, noting the way Miyagi's eyes instantly darted down, following the movement of his tongue. Usually Shinobu would be feeling incredibly self-conscious, but tonight – perhaps because Miyagi was tied down and couldn't do anything, because he, Shinobu, was the one in control – tonight he felt bold and powerful. And so very, very hungry.

Shinobu's expression hardened and his fingers suddenly started tearing at Miyagi's trousers, popping the button and tugging down the zip. Miyagi was hard inside and Shinobu immediately plunged his hand down, cupping Miyagi through his boxers. His lips curled into a wicked smile at the gasp that burst from Miyagi's lips. His eyes met Miyagi's and dared him to watch as he pulled the hard cock out of the restraining fabric and slowly lowered his mouth to the tip.

Miyagi could hardly believe how boldly Shinobu was behaving. He had been trying to restrain himself, to build their relationship up slowly rather than rushing into things, but, he supposed, maybe he hadn't realised how hard that had been on Shinobu, how far he was pushing him. Well, Shinobu was certainly making up for that now, his smooth lips brushing the sensitive tip of Miyagi's penis, tongue darting out to taste the hint of leaking moisture before meandering down a lazy trail to the base and back up again.

Miyagi groaned and leaned his head back, eyes sliding shut, when Shinobu finally took him into the delicious heat of his mouth. The boy was obviously new at this, his head bobbing arhythmically, his teeth scraping dangerously but gently enough, to just the right amount of sensation. Miyagi had certainly received more skilful blowjobs in the past, but the sight of Shinobu swallowing him down as best he could, knowing that no other man had been inside that mouth, was driving Miyagi relentlessly towards his climax. His hips bucked at the thought of coming inside Shinobu's mouth, of watching that delicate throat convulse as he swallowed Miyagi's come, and Miyagi panted and moaned in desperation.

The heat disappeared and was replaced by cool air against his moistened cock as Shinobu suddenly pulled back, letting Miyagi's cock fall from his lips. He grinned at the shocked and sullen expression on Miyagi's face and pulled himself to his feet, taking a couple of steps back. The song had changed but was still playing a fast, thumping beat, and Shinobu started once more to move, his hands sliding sensuously over his body; this time, however, they also caught in his clothes and tugged and pulled: he yanked his jumper over his head and tossed it to the side; slowly, button by button, he removed his shirt, letting the white fabric slip over his shoulder, revealing smooth, silky skin; the belt and button on his trousers popped open, the straining zip eager to peel down over Shinobu's solid bulge. As each piece of clothing was shed, revealing his lover's body inch by inch, Miyagi's fiery eyes dogged every movement, devouring the sight in front of him. His whole body leaned towards Shinobu, straining, heedless of his binds.

Finally naked, standing over his still clothed, seated lover, shyness suddenly returned to Shinobu. He moved quickly to stand close to Miyagi, wrapping his arms about his neck and burying his face in his hair. Miyagi leaned back and tilted his head up, catching Shinobu's lips in a long, hungry kiss. Caught up in the kiss, Shinobu straddled Miyagi, pressing and rubbing their bodies together, feeling the hot weight of Miyagi's hardness pushing up against his stomach.

Raising himself up slightly, Shinobu angled his hips forward and started to lower himself onto Miyagi, when Miyagi pulled back.

"Shinobu," he asked, "What are you doing?"

Shinobu scowled as a light flush dusted his cheeks.

"What do you think I'm doing, old man?"

How the hell could Miyagi not know? This was the right way, it was what they'd done last time, how many ways of having sex were there?!

"Shinobu, you can't do it just like that, all dry and everything," Miyagi answered gently. "I don't want to hurt you. You need to prepare yourself, get yourself ready for me."

"I _am_ ready for you!" Shinobu insisted.

Miyagi raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're ready? You've lubed up and stretched yourself so you can take me nice and easily? Well, I'm sorry I missed _that _show!"

Shinobu's eyes grew wide and he looked down, hiding his face with his fringe.

"Oh… Well, I- I haven't… you know, I've not… I don't know…" his voice trailed off.

Miyagi tried unsuccessfully to hide his smirk. Nuzzling Shinobu's jaw, he whispered,

"That's ok, Shu-chin, I can teach you – if you untie me, that is."

Shinobu hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Sliding off Miyagi's lap, he quickly untied the belts pinning Miyagi's arms and legs to the chair. Miyagi took a moment to rub the circulation back into his wrist, then turned his full attention back to Shinobu.

"Alright, Shinobu-chin – hop onto the table. Legs spread!" he ordered, a hungry leer on his face.

Shinobu perched on the edge of the dining table and leaned back on his hands. He fixed his eyes firmly on the floor as he positioned his legs with his knees as far apart as possible.

Miyagi stepped up to the table and leaned over him. He smoothed Shinobu's fringe out of his eyes and dusted a few light kisses over his temple and cheek. Sucking gently on Shinobu's neck, he ran his slightly trembling, eager fingers over the boy's smooth, hairless chest and flat stomach, coming to rest lightly on the tops of his thighs. He could hear Shinobu's short, shallow breaths as his lips kissed a trail down over his collarbone and across his nipples, gradually moving further and further south until his chin met with the tip of Shinobu's jutting penis.

Might as well return the favour, he thought, and wrapped his lips around Shinobu's cock, drawing a sharp cry from his lover. He sucked on him slowly for a few minutes before proceeding with his initial task. Trailing moist lips over Shinobu's sensitive balls, he flicked his tongue out and smirked at the resultant moan, before dipping lower and thoroughly licking the tight hole in front of him. Shinobu's thighs quivered at the sensation, and Miyagi gently pushed just the very tip of his tongue through the taut muscle.

When he eventually pulled back and coated his middle finger generously with saliva before proceeding to gently tease Shinobu's hole with it, stroking and pressing lightly against the muscle, he glanced up to check if his actions were pleasurable for Shinobu. The sight that met his eyes made his cock twitch with satisfaction. Shinobu was panting, his glazed eyes half shut, his hot skin flushed pink all over and his penis fat and swollen and dripping. He shuddered, his eyes growing wide, as Miyagi finally pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, pressing it in up to the first joint before easing out again. When he slid it inside a second time, he slowly inched deeper until half of his finger was buried inside Shinobu. Rubbing gently inside, he watched Shinobu's face closely for signs of pain or discomfort, but while the sensations were strange to Shinobu, so far they had only been pleasurable.

When Shinobu was comfortable with the whole of his middle finger, Miyagi slowly withdrew it and spat onto the rest of his fingers, making them wet again, before this time applying two. He stretched him and stroked him, taking care to locate and devote special attention to the sensitive gland inside Shinobu and drawing his penis into his mouth again, teasing the head with his tongue. The papers on the table were a mess, some crumpled, some flecked with moisture, the piles strewn haphazardly across the wood and threatening to cascade to the floor. Shinobu paid them no mind as he trembled and bucked under the effect of Miyagi's talented fingers and tongue.

"Mi-Miyagi!" he gasped.

"Hmm?" Miyagi hummed, not removing his mouth from Shinobu's cock. He knew what the boy wanted; it was obvious from every twitch of his body, every jerk, every moan and gasp that dropped from his lips.

"Miyagi! Are you…?"

Miyagi raised his head, letting Shinobu's cock finally slip from his mouth. His fingers continued their relentless gentle thrust and stroke inside Shinobu.

"Am I what, Shinobu-chin?"

"Miyagi…!" Shinobu gasped.

"Say it, Shinobu. What do you want?"

Shinobu raised his wide eyes to Miyagi's, a rosy blush on his cheeks.

"Miyagi, please…"

"Please, what?"

"Please… Fuck me… Put it in me, Miyagi, please!" Shinobu begged in a small, shy voice.

Miyagi grinned. He immediately pulled his fingers out from Shinobu and stepped back, sitting down again on his chair.

"Okay. Come on then! You started this, Shinobu-chin, you come here and get what you want."

Shinobu stared at him for a moment in confusion, then pulled himself up onto his weak, trembling legs and returned to his earlier position of straddling Miyagi.

"Wait a moment, Shu," Miyagi murmured. He spat generously into his hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock for lubrication. Resting his hands lightly on Shinobu's waist, he looked up at the boy expectantly. Shinobu slowly sat down, guiding himself onto Miyagi's cock millimetre by millimetre. When he had finally seated himself,

Miyagi's cock fully embedded inside him, he took several long, deep breaths and looked up. Miyagi was gazing at him, a mixture of affection and lust smouldering in his eyes. He leaned forward and their lips met in a deep, languorous kiss. Shinobu began to move very slowly up and down, feeling Miyagi slide out of him then fill him back up. Miyagi's cock was bigger than his fingers and the stretch burned slightly. It took Shinobu several tries before he found the right angle to enable Miyagi's cock to rub against his prostate, but when he finally found it, he let out a delicious little whimper that sparked a shiver up the back of Miyagi's spine.

Miyagi gripped Shinobu's waist tightly and helped him pull himself up and down. The tight heat wrapped around him was even better than Shinobu's mouth. He felt a single droplet of thick liquid drip onto his stomach and closed his eyes, desperately grateful that Shinobu was clearly on the edge as the boy's gasps and whimpers as he ground down into Miyagi's lap were sure to push him over the edge at any moment. A twist of Shinobu's hips as he bore down onto Miyagi's cock was what did it, and with a grunt and a buck of his hips, Miyagi came, spilling inside Shinobu.

Feeling sluggish, he wrapped his large hand around Shinobu's cock and squeezed, rubbing the tip with the soft pad of his thumb. Shinobu cried out, and his come shot out over Miyagi's shirt and dripped onto his hand.

Breathing heavily, Shinobu sought out Miyagi's mouth for one last kiss. Afterwards, as Shinobu pulled him on shaking legs into the shower to clean up, Miyagi pondered that, considering the results as experienced tonight, perhaps the occasional bout of abstinence had its merits after all.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed! It's been so long since I've written smut, I hope I did it justice!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
